Roebuck
Reed Roebuck was an American squad leader of the United States Marine Corps in Call of Duty: World at War during World War II. He is voiced by Kiefer Sutherland. Biography Reed Roebuck was part of the invasion force that assaulted Makin Island. He came to rescue Miller (the player) on Makin, stabbing Miller's would-be killer in the back. Along with Sullivan and the other Marine Raiders they raid the island, rescue their support squad and escape Makin Island.Two years later, Roebuck, Miller, Sullivan and a new recruit Pvt. Polonsky participated in the invasion of Peleliu as part of the 1st Marine Division. They made way for Allied forces after clearing Japanese defenses but Sgt. Sullivan gets stabbed by a Banzai Charger at the end of the level. Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant after Sullivan's death during the landing on Peleliu. Roebuck then took command of the squad and took part in capturing Peleliu airfield and crushing the remaining Japanese forces on Peleliu. After Peleliu he led Miller, Polonsky and several others in the invasion of Okinawa. After clearing Wana ridge, they receive orders to storm Shuri Castle. After fighting through numerous Japanese soldiers they storm Shuri Castle he and his squad come across Japanese forces attempting to surrender. He and Polonsky move in to secure the Japanese soldiers but get attacked by the soldiers who were only pretending to surrender. He could die or live according to the player's actions. Fates Survival Towards the end of the Shuri Castle level, a group of three Japanese soldiers can be seen surrendering. Roebuck and Polonsky both walk up to them and turn towards Miller, giving the Japanese a chance to strike. Roebuck, who's in between two soldiers calls for help and so does Polonsky. It requires a faster trigger finger and better aim to save Roebuck as he has 2 enemies holding him instead of 1. If Miller saves Roebuck, he sacrifices Polonsky (it may be possible to save both if played in co-op). If saved, Roebuck would kneel by Polonsky pleading him to get up and would shout, swear and curse at the attacking Japanese while firing his Thompson. After the Japanese are defeated, he gives Miller Polonsky's dog tags and says now they could all go home. The only way to save both is by cooking a grenade and throwing it near Roebuck, then you shoot Polonsky's attacker. The ending is the same only Roebuck and Polonsky are alive. Sgt. Roebuck can be saved from the "surrendering" Japanese soldiers if you have a fast trigger finger. If you save him from the ambush you recieve the Xbox 360 achievement or PlayStation 3 Trophy "Guardian Angel". Death Roebuck moves in to secure the surrendering men only to be killed by a suicide grenade set off by one of the Japanese soldiers. He was unable to fend them off because he was outnumbered and the attack was so sudden; he was caught off guard. Quotes *"When we take Shuri Castle, we go home, all of us." *"Those animals killed him... Animals!" *"You fucking animals" *"Outstanding Marines, Out - fucking - standing!" *''"Miller, we'll make them pay for what they've done." Trivia *As soon as Sgt. Sullivan is stabbed in the stomach, Roebuck will become a Sergeant. *Roebuck lived with his wife and four children *If you let Roebuck die on Breaking Point, you cannot pick up his Thompson but if Polonsky dies you can take his M1 Garand. *Even when Roebuck is a Corporal he has Sergeant ranks on his sleeves. *Roebuck is in his late twenties Appearances *Call of Duty: World at War'' Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War